Melpomene Tsaousiss
" Concordia parvae res crescunt it means 'small things grow in harmony' Remember that my sweetling's even when I leave this earth " - El to her children Melpomene "Ellie" Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela Tsaousiss-Dragomirov formerly Tsaousiss-Hawkins Mel is the only granddaughter of Bellerophon Tsaousiss, and is the main character of this story. Ellie after graduating St. Dragomirov Academy she and her sweetheart Alexander Dragomirov married, then she filed for divorce a year later after discovering his infidelity's. She would later marry Johnathan Hawkins and adopt his daughter from his previous marriage. Biography Conception and Birth El was born Melpomene Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela to Pure-Blooded wizards Achilles Tsaousiss and Macaria Blackrose. She was conceived when her mother was still married to her former husband Valentine Angelus whom she had already sired three sons: Jerald, Jasper, and Jaymes from the marriage. Childhood Ellie was raised by her parents until her first birthday where they were killed by a group of Death Dealers, then was saved by her grandmother Mariangela whom raised her in secret until she was six years old. Her Grandmother was extremely doting and loving on her only granddaughter and only wanted the best for her little melon. They little in a small cottage in Yorkshire, England which Ellie describes as her true home even with it in it's current condition. One day during El had a hard time growing up in her small town, no one understanded her. Her first friend was a the human son named Skarrow that was raised by the The Dreadful Duchess School Years When she began her schooling at St. Dragomirov's School it was at fifteen years old, she was actually given the choose to where she wanted to go because she was offered a place in all four Dragomirov's houses, becoming one of very few students to be so honored. She choose Demonius Pandemonium to honor her family. Adulthood/Motherhood During her marriage to Jonathan Hawkins she has several pets several pet's iguana named Ingrid, an lizard named Spartacus, cats Nightwing and Cleopatra, three dogs named Mushu, Chewbacca, and Ceaser VII, and a blue-crowned conure named Paulia Appearance El is described as the prefect mixer of her parents having her mothers dark red hair a shade darker but dyed it black, a button nose, a heart-shaped face. While from her father she inherited his hands that could play any music, his eyebrows, long necks and the beauty mark they shared under there right eye. El is 5'5 1/2 with a slightly chubby body with 36 DD's cup breasts and a heart-shaped ass. People have described her as looking like a red-haired cherub, with a brush of freckles across her nose and below her eyes. Most of her children have inherited her eyes and many people can tell who there mother is by just looking at them. As an adult after losing her first husband she copped her hair off so it can reach her shoulder and styled it into a 50's hairstyle. But before she had her hair in thin braids that reached towards upper thighs and had the ends dyed different color's. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her and was known to puther wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. Ellie had a unique fashion sense that other people usually found bizarre. She often wore odd pieces of jewellery such as a Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, and a pair of Spectrespecs. ' Tattoos # On her shoulder she has a crow that has highlights of purple and blue with a banner that says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" a quote from Kurt Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse-Five one of her favorite novels and her favorite quotes. The quote perfectly describes that time in her life were even in the darkness she had something that was beautiful and it eventually hurt her it didn't hurt her enough to stop trying again and again. # She has 'Man siecht mur mit den, Herzen qut das wesen, Hichesit fur de Augen unsichtbar', which means 'One see's clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes'. Tattooed underneath her right breast on her right side. # From her left shoulder blade going down to her lower back she has a large black and grey phoenix symbolizing her struggles and how he over came that to become the women she is today for herself and her career and her children. It took eight hours without stopping. # On her upper left arm she has a very beautiful peacock piece done in blue, red, yellow, orange, green and grey's. This tattoo only took three hours but it was still painful. # On her upper right arm is a gray-scale tattoo piece of an angel in honor of her parents with flower's surrounding at the feet and hands of the angel with vines also crawling on the statue. And the banner with the words that says "Your Love Carries On." # On her right thigh is a black and grey lion with flowers like cherry blossoms and lotus in it's mane and swirls of the wind making it look like it going throw the wind. And a quote underneath it that said "She slept with wolves without fear, for the wolves knew that a lion was among them" the quote is by M. R. Drake # On her right forearm she has the words "What comes around comes back around" styled in a cursive mixed with an arrow being shot. And below that is a banner that matches with Dom, and in block text it say's 'Tru Luv.' Personality " She will leave such an imprint on your heart that anyone you entertain after her will have to know her to understand him " - Gemma describing El El is a kind, caring, humble women with strong maternal instincts but is a very sarcastic, and has showed to be a bit of a troublemaker and a trickster. She is the "Blaze of the Sun", as she is fierce, fearless, driven, passionate, and a bit over excessive at times. She's mischievous, sharp-toughened, and possesses a strong willpower. She is headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, stubborn as a horse, and a bit of a selective hearer. Luna was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Luna was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Her demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever someone made fun of her family and friends she would lose the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-edged sword), and she would immediately become very angry. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest. She was completely unflappable and rarely seemed anxious or under stress and was also very good at comforting people. She's also a bit of an evil genius as she's abnormally intelligent and creative (she's also an artist and a writer). Most of her personality is similar to that of her grandfather and her brother's including there shared love for money and gambling. El also has a love for music having a wonderful singing voice and plays the violin and cello amazingly. She also has the deadly trait of holding nasty grudges which is her deadly flaw. But also has an temper but sharp temper. El is considered the prefect child between Achilles Tsaousiss and Macaria Blackrose, inheriting her father brilliance and photographic memory along with his wit and cunning, while her playful, curvious nature greatly resemble's her mother. She has a fiery nature, but was a calm, collective, strong willed, and extremely intelligent person yet timid and gentle. Most of her personality and several of her traits are in great mirror of her mother's; such as biting her nails or pulling her hair into a ponytail when working or annoyed with someone. But has inherited her father's explosive temper mixed in with her mother's as when she get's anger not only does she throw thing at people but also has the habit of screaming at people or talking in a deep menacing tone when people annoy her. As an adult is described as 'Crazy, Neuritic Lion Mother,' which a strong need to make sure her kids are happy and never let them have a truly bad day. Even if that means her breaking in a zoo to see the monkey's in the night of the night. Ellie as always manged to get herself trouble, as a child her butler described her 'talent' as he calls it 'butterfingers,' as she had the habit of stealing book so her grandfather or aunt didn't have to buy it and pay for her or her friends. She has shown a violent streak not being afraid to use in time where she has over-reacted towards thing such as the time when the she key and destroyed another mother on the PTA after the mom in question bulled her daughter. Or when she broke a beer bottle and holed it up someone's nut because they grabbed her but when she didn't want it and was already in a day minute. Due to being one of the few people who have been Powers Basic Witches Powers * '''Apotropaic magic: The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. The El's primary ward to protect her home is a symbol of her personal totem painted on stone in her own blood. Such a ward was able to hold back Dark Witches as powerful as Diane Poole from entering the threshold, though it appears to require time and/or practice to cast one properly as her daughter, Hecate, was able to enter Grandage Place despite El's wards. * Herbalism: 'The knowledge and skill in applying the magical properties of various herbs to the human body. *'Divination: The act of divining future, past, and present events based off of extrasensory perception. As said by Joan Clayton, one can either learn this ability like she did or be born with it like Vanessa Ives. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Mediumship: The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Mediumship: The ability to channel spirits and supernatural beings. A number of powerful spirits have used El as a medium, including spirits claiming to be the ancient Egyptian goddess Amunet and the Christian Devil. Unique Witches Powers * Superpower Manipulation: Users have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Nothingness Manipulation: Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, users can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Animal Morphing: The user can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. Users may be able to transform into alien animals and/or animals they have never encountered, such as Dinosaurs. Some may have this ability from an empty genetic code, allowing them to accept any form from which they have a DNA sample, others may be able to alter their form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. ** Crow Morphing: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into corvids, including crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays, magpies, etc.. ** Rabbit Morphing: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into lagomorphs, including hares, rabbits and pikas ** Stoat/Weasel Morphing: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into mustelids, including weasels, badgers, wolverines, etc. * Lifeblood of Gaia's Will: Ellie throw her maternal grandmother Mariangela di Abandonto possess the Lifeblood of Gaia's Will which she can use to control nature and has extremely powerful healing powers. But can bring out her own blood to heal or used nature to it's most powerful spells. * Serpens Exoersuo: Melpomene was a Serpens Exoresuo, a trait he inherited from her ancestor, Ethelinda and Belinda whom were daughter's of Salazar. It seems that most of her ancestors inherited this highly unusual trait; such traits are commonly passed down through families through inbreeding. Possessions * Achilles: A Pukwudgie whom El Tsaousiss rescued from a Hidebehind and then nursed back to health. The two eventually became friends. He was named after El's murdered father. *'Tsaousiss Inheritance': *'Wand': Ellie has possessed 11", Elder Ashoak, Thestral hair and 9" (Gave to her son Christopher), 14", Basilisk horn, Black Walnut (She keeps hidden), 12", Horned Serpent, Ivory and Yew, and 9 2/4", White River Monster Spine, Swamp Mayhaw. Ellie's *'Aloisia': Her pet owl that is a rare red owl known as the Madagascar Red Owl and Ellie like Cat and Heart were given the task of hatching the owl without losing control over there power and they all succeeded in doing do *School Bag: *Books: *Dragonscale pouch: *Communication Mirror: *Gem's: *'Blackrose Family Inheritance': El also inherited the remainder of Sirius' wealth in wizard's gold in his will because after Sirius she would of been the only reasonable one to give the money to. However, that is open to debate because although Sirius Blackrose was disinherited by his family, he ended up inheriting the Blackrose Place after their death, which might lead us to believe in the existence of forms of inheritance from his family other than what his uncle left him. *'Blackrose Family residence:' Located at Blackrose Place, it and all the contents and furnishings of the house, including Keno (the family house-elf) became El's. *'Sirius Blackrose's Motorbike': Sirius gave his favorite niece his motorbike in his will. Despite the severe damage done to it in the War. Arthur Gavazansky managed to repair the bike and returned it to El. It was later revealed the Sirius also taught her how to ride it before he died and was very skiled at it in his opinion. Relationships Love Interest(s) Xander Dragomirov Jonathan Hawkins Family Parents Siblings Children El is an extremely good mother, and will sacrificed everything and anything for her children and doesn't care how any one will react. She also is a fearsome mother and will attack anyone who dare's hard anyone of them. She deeply loves her eldest children and doesn't regret having them in her life and is proud of being there mom. She also has a strong bond with all of them and will do anything to protect them. Friends Atemisa Martel Jules de Villalobos Lorcan and Lysander Desnoyers Housemates Xander's Gang Etymology Her name Melpomene comes from the both House of Blackrose and Tsaousiss families traditiion of naming there children after star constellations, Greek mythology, and Roman mythology. Her name in particular Melpomene (Ancient Greek; Μελπομενη) meaning "to sing, to celebrate with song". '' In Greek mythology Melpomene was initially the Muse of Chorus, she then became the'Muse of Tragedy', for which she is best known now. Her name was derived from the Greek verb melpô or melpomai meaning "to celebrate with dance and song." She is often represented with a tragic mask and wearing the cothurnus, boots traditionally worn by tragic actors. Often, she also holds a knife or club in one hand and the tragic mask in the other. Melpomene is the daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Her sisters include Calliope (muse of epic poetry), Clio (muse of history), Euterpe(muse of lyrical poetry), Terpsichore (muse of dancing), Erato (muse of erotic poetry), Thalia (muse of comedy), Polyhymnia (muse of hymns), and Urania (muse of astronomy). She is also the mother of several of the Sirens, the divine handmaidens of Persephone who were cursed by her mother, Demeter, when they were unable to prevent Persephone by Hades. Persephoneia is another form of Persephone meaning unknown, probably of Pre-Greek origin, but perhaps related to Greek ''περθω (pertho) "to destroy" and φονη (phone) "murder". In Greek myth she was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was abducted to the underworld by Hades, but was eventually allowed to return to the surface for part of the year. The result of her comings and goings is the changing of the seasons. Metrodora is derived from Greek μητηρ (meter) "mother" (genitive μητρος) and δωρον (doron) "gift". This was the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr who was killed with her sisters Menodora and Nymphodora. Metrodora the Physican was also is also the author of the oldest medical text known to have been written by a woman, On the Diseases and Cures of Women ''(Περὶ τῶν Γυναικείων παθῶν τῆς μἠτρας) Her medical treatise covers many areas of medicine, including gynecology, but not obstetrics. It was widely referenced by other medical writers in ancient Greece and Rome, and was also translated and published in Medieval Europe. Nothing is known of Metrodora's identity beyond her name.2 However, several women physicians are known to have existed in the ancient Greco-Roman world, and she is generally regarded as the first female medical writer. Beula is a feminine first name of Beulah of Hebrew origin, meaning "bride". It is originally a Hebrew word (בְּעוּלָ֑ה ''bə‘ūlāh), used in the Book of Isaiah as a prophesied attribute of the land of Israel. In the King James version the word is transliterated and also translated as "married", see Isaiah 62:4. An alternative translation is "espoused", see for example Isaiah 62:4 (Mechon Mamre). Trivia * Persephone is allergic to Peppermint, she also hates cinnamon, and her favorite foods are lemon cakes and spicy foods, but dislikes mushrooms * Persephone is bisexual, and has been in love with both men and women * Ellie loves solving puzzle's, her favorite flowers are Roses, Daises, Pansy's and Hydrangea's, her favorite color is green, and lost her virginity when she was seventeen * She speaks several language's are Spanish, Norwegian, Farsi, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, French (Cajun and Creole), and German * Her favorite movie is Fantasia which inspired her to become apart of the orchestra at a very young age * Her idol is Mae West whom she looks up to a lot and how much her personality is based off of, and of Sophia Loren * She owns several cats Maris Stella, her kittens Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, and Carlos Mendoza ** On her property she also has Napoleon, Lafayette (After her good friend), Georges Hautecourt, and Mushu ** She also has two horses named Frou-Frou and Roguefort Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Tsaousiss Category:Demonius Pandemonium Student Category:House of Blackrose Category:Hawkins Family